


art for "The Next Iron Chef"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: paperlegends, Fanart, M/M, Merlin Big Bang Challenge, Next Iron Chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Welcome to The Next Iron Chef American. This season, we have ten contestants, each of them world-renown chefs from all over America, competing for the top spot of becoming … an Iron Chef. Through ten challenges, little by little, they will be dropped from their dream until only one of them is the winner. Who would it be?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for "The Next Iron Chef"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Next Iron Chef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952381) by [moon01234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234). 



> kudos to Nono for the inspiration and challenge her fic has been.  
> major thank youuuuuu to the_muppet for her hard work and dedication to this community - you are the best!!!  
> and hugs and cookies to my fereros on tumblr, especially Grace and Marella for bearing with my frustration and rants when things didn't work as i wanted them to, and for cheering me up in times on need ♥

 

       [on lj](http://aarins-rou.livejournal.com/1816.html) | [on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.mplegends)

 

 

 

 

[[view complete profiles here](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/ah1j9s5dcg59g/profiles)]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for full credits of original pics used for these graphics, please see my post on LJ.
> 
> please don't repost these graphics anywhere without my permission. thank you


End file.
